Project: Recall
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: What if Shadow was part of the Loonatics? What if the Loonatics were part of a genetic experiment? What if Sakura was a sibling to both Loki and Thor? And what if Shadow somehow ended up in Asgard? Crossovers With: Thor, Sonic X, Cardcaptor Sakura, Loonatics Unleashed (IGNORE THE SUMMARY WITHIN THE PROLOGUE!)


Project: Recall

Prologue

Crossovers With: Sonic X, Loonatics Unleashed, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura

Summary: What if Shadow was part of the Loonatics? What if the Loonatics were part of a genetic experiment? What if Sakura never made contact with the outside world? What if they had somehow ended up in the Soul Society?

The alarms went off down every hallway, and every room; G.U.N Soldiers rounded up every scientist, and kill those on sight. Ace Bunny hid from the soldiers that had passed by in the hallways supporting his team member & family member, a humanoid black hedgehog named Shadow. Seeing the blood seeped through his clothing. He managed to stop his wound bleeding for the moment. He felt him about to fall to his knees but he managed to get him back to his feet. "Sorry, Doc but you can't sleep just yet." Ace said to him going down the hallway.

S: "Where are we... going Ace?"

A.B: "Down to Techs lab. If we can get into stasis, we'll be able to pull through from this mess. Don't worry once we get down to Earth, they won't be able to find us."

S: "Ace..."

A.B: "Yeah Doc?"

S: "Where's... where's Maria?"

Silence was all that came from the rabbit. He turned to his friend and just shook his head in response to his question. Shadow looked down towards the ground. "Is... She really...?" he whispered, "I'm afraid so Doc. There was nothing I could do." Ace said. They heard a voice at the end of hallway. The voice belonged to Tech E. Coyote another member of the Loonatics. "Ace! Everything is all ready here! Did you get Shadow!?" He yelled, "Yeah I got him!" Ace answered back.

They approached Tech's lab; the coyote was shocked to see Shadow in a horrible condition. "What happened to him?" Tech had asked his leader helping him support Shadow, "Those soldiers got him!" Ace said to him, "Slam! Help me get him inside the capsule, Tech set the coordinates for Earth!" Slam and Ace put Shadow inside the capsule and Shadow shut his eyes going into a deep sleep. Ace and Slam both got inside their capsules. The minute Tech finished typing in the coordinates, there was suddenly a loud bang on the other side of the door.

Panicking he quickly set the launch to one minute and the time for when they will awoke and quickly ran and jumped into the capsule before the door blasted open. "STOP THE LAUNCH!" One soldier yelled, but it was too late for them. The capsules launched down to Earth. Burning up in the entry of Earth's atmosphere.

-Years Later-

Ace was the first to awaken from a deep sleep. He could feel his body all numb and it was very hard for him just to stand on his own two feet. Looking around his surrounding he realized that he was in some kind of jungle. He stretched his arms and then his legs, soon enough he felt his strength coming back to him. He began to move forward. 'The others could've landed to far from here.' Ace thought to himself. He began to pick up the pace; he ran through the hedges and beat away the branches until he hit something hard on his foot.

He let out a loud shriek, grabbed his foot and bounced up and down on one leg. The soon went away and he went examine what he just hit. It was another capsule covered with vines. He quickly removed the vines and wiped the dirt off the glass. As soon as he did he heard a hiss; the capsule opened revealing a pink bunny with green eyes and blonde hair and wearing a green headband. "You alright Lexi?" Ace had asked her, "Define okay for me." She replied with a groan while rubbing her head.

Ace helped Lexi out of the capsule, and helped stand on her two feet. "Where are we?" Lexi asked, "A forest of some sort I think." They heard a low hiss coming from within a few more vines. Four capsules opened at once; out came an orange duck, a green coyote, a red roadrunner and a purple Tasmanian devil. "Is everyone okay?" Ace had asked them, "My-body-feels-very-very-very-very-very-very-sore-Ace-old-pal-old-buddy-almost-as-if-I-slept-the-wrong-way-on-my-very-on-bed!" the red runner said with one breath, "Yeah, I think we get it Rev." Ace said to the roadrunner.

"Whew! Now that was the best nap I have ever had." The orange duck said. They got up from their capsules and tried there best to stand. "I can't believe we actually made it out of there." Lexi had said, "I can't believe were still alive." Tech said, "Yeah, are we all present?" Ace had asked, making sure. "Let's-there's-myself-Tech-Lexi-Slam-Duck-you-of-course-Ace-and-wait-just-a-darn-picking-minute-where-is-Shadow?" Rev had said. Everyone began to panic, since they didn't see Shadow within the group.

They all looked around for him, but his capsule was nowhere in sight. "His capsule isn't here, why isn't his capsule here?" Ace had asked turning to the coyote, "Someone must've scrambled with the control pad on Shadow's capsule." Tech had said, "He could've gone anywhere in the world, or in the galaxy." "That doesn't sound to good." Duck said.

T.C: "No, it doesn't. For all we know he could be inside the G.U.N headquarters or worse."

A.B: "Yeah, I don't even want to think about the worse part."

L.B: "Poor Shadow, he could be anywhere."

Slam let out all kinds of sounds from his mouth, surprising enough they actually understand him.

A.B: "Your right Slam, he is still young, but his still a pretty strong fighter, don't forget that."

D.D: "Yeah!"

R.R: "But-even-so-Ace-he-is-still-young-and-doesn't-know-better-not-that-I'm-not-saying-that-he-is-not-mature-in-any-way-but-still-he-could-be-in-danger-out-there!"

L.B: "Rev's right Ace. He could be in trouble right now."

A.B: "Good, point Lex. All right first things first, we need to figure out what timeline we are, if we were actually a sleep for THAT long. Tech if you care to do the honors."

T.C: "With pleasure."

Tech took out a computer like pad, and it had begun to beep rapidly for only a few seconds, after that they heard Tech do some kind of gulp. They all gave quizzical expressions towards Tech. "Tech, what's wrong?" Lexi had asked. He turned towards his leader Ace. "Ace, we are in the year 2012." Tech said. Ace gave out a nervous laughter. "Meaning?" Ace said nervously.

"We were in the year 1962. We've been in stasis for exactly 50 years."

-End Of Prologue-


End file.
